Timmy en el País de las Maravillas
by CarolinaIV
Summary: Timmy para variar se saca F por no leer un libro y Wanda decide meterlo en uno de sus clasicos favoritos.


Uf, hace siglos que tenia esto. Pero mi computador se hecho a perder y la historia estaba inconclusa… Con computador bueno, fui capaz de terminarla y espero que haya valido la pena… en fin, ustedes deciden, si encuentran esta historia aburrida, me avisan y la devuelvo al computador para mi propio uso y goce….

Ah… no soy dueña de FOP, por las dudas….

_Timmy en el País de las Maravillas_

Maldición, F otra vez – reclamo Timmy, muy enojado al entrar a su habitación. Se tiro a la cama con los brazos abiertos y el ceño fruncido.

Hola Timmy – saludaron sus padrinos apareciendo con un ruidoso "poof".

¿Cómo te fue en la escuela? – pregunto Wanda.

Uf, chico luces horrible – comento Cosmo.

Todo por culpa de un maldito examen – exclamo Timmy con rabia – la escuela también influye, pero cuando hay pruebas y son de libros, peor.

¡Aja! Pensé que te habías leído el libro – exclamo su madrina.

No me hables de libros, suficiente tuve en la escuela – corto el tema Timmy – te acuerdas de nuestras aventuras por los libros, pues me sature de Tom Sawyer, como para no volver a tomar un libro jamás.

Uno, no se satura de Tom Sawyer – dijo Cosmo con unos audífonos.

Wanda y Timmy, lo miraron confundidos.

¿Qué? Me gusta Rush¿algún problema?

Wanda lanzo un suspiro cansado. Timmy los libros no son tan malos.

Pues para mi si, gracias a ellos tengo una F.

¿Al menos trataste de leerlo? – pregunto Wanda, sin mucha esperanza.

Timmy cerró los ojos tratando de recordar. Eran cuatro niños, una guerra, un profesor y llovía mucho y me aburrí.

¡Eso no pasa de la primera hoja! – se enojo Wanda.

¿Y a quien le importa? Si fuese un video juegos, si pasaría de la primera fase. ¿A quien rayos le pueden gustar los libros?

¡A mi! – exclamo Wanda.

Bueno para la próxima vez, anda tú a hacer el examen – respondió Timmy.

Estas insoportable, Cosmo y yo, iremos a jugar a los naipes hasta que estés de mejor humor.

Como quieras – refunfuño el chico.

Estaba masticando su mal genio, cuando sintió un golpe en la zona del estomago y escucho¡dioses, voy tarde!

Hey¿Quién esta ahí? – pregunto Timmy, buscando al culpable del golpe - ¿Cosmo, Wanda?

¡Es muy tarde, me voy, me voy, me voy, me voy!

Timmy, alcanzo a ver una pequeña cola blanca, que desaparecía por la puerta de su pieza y con curiosidad, la persiguió.

¡Espera¿Conejo de Pascua, eres tú? – corría, por las escaleras persiguiendo al conejo blanco, que tenia alas, también blancas.

Timmy salio al patio y finalmente pudo distinguir bien al corredor. Era Cupido… con orejas blancas, cola de conejo… en fin, todo aquello que servia para darle un aspecto conejil. Además de un enorme reloj, al que Cupido-conejo blanco, dio una mirada y sin poderlo evitar exclamo¡Que tarde es, les dije que no me dieran café descafeinado, me voy, me voy, me voy!

En el ultimo, "me voy" se lanzo de cabeza por un agujero que estaba en el patio.

¡Cupido, espera! Quiero hablar contigo¿pero que rayos le sucede? Sin pensarlo mucho, (o mejor dicho nada), se arrojo al agujero.

Timmy a mitad de camino se dio cuenta de la estupidez que había hecho, era posible que se golpeara muy fuerte cuando terminara de caer, claro que caía muy lentamente, mas bien flotaba.

Pero¿que este agujero no termina nunca? Miro las paredes, alrededor de él se dio cuenta que había una multitud de frascos. Saco uno que decía "mermelada de soya".

Puaj¿Quién en el universo comería semejante cosa? – leyó la etiqueta – cada frasco contiene, soya, colorantes, bla-bla-bla, fabricado por Pixies Inc. ¡Por que no me extraña!

Dejo el frasco en un estante, mientras que su lenta caída parecía no acabar. Pero, que tan profundo puede ser ¡Estoy aburrido!

Empezó a practicar distintas poses en el aire y cuando intento ponerse de cabeza, se dio cuenta de que estaba en un montón de paja. Sintiéndose como un idiota, por no darse cuenta de que había aterrizado, bajo de la colina de paja y escucho a lo lejos, en el túnel, la voz de Cupido-conejo, que exclamaba¡Es tarde, es tarde, la reina me matara!

¡Cupido, espera, quiero saber donde estamos y como salir de aquí! – grito Timmy, corriendo tras la voz.

Corrió por el túnel, que se ensancho y llego a una gran habitación. En el centro había una mesita de cristal redonda y en una de las paredes una pequeña puerta. Pero Timmy, no vio nada de eso.

¡Tengo puesto un vestido! – grito furioso - ¡Tengo puesto un maldito vestido celeste, con un delantal blanco¡Llevo medias blancas, zapatos de niña y un cintillo¡Cosmo, Wanda¡¡¡No quiero estar vestido así, quiero mi ropa y mi gorrito rosa!!!

Grito, reclamo, pataleo e incluso, se saco la ropa y quedo desnudo. Pero después de pensarlo mejor, decidió que le daba más vergüenza mostrarse desnudo frente a las personas del lugar, que vestido de niña y además, le había dado frío.

Maldición, no se en que lugar estoy y para colmo de males, tengo que estar vestido de esta forma… por lo menos, aún llevo ropa interior de hombre.

Se inclino frente, la puerta y miro por el ojo de la cerradura. Vio un hermoso jardín y algo que le pareció todavía más bello. Un letrero que decía: "Salida"

Estupendo, la puerta es pequeña, pero si me arrastro de seguro lograre pasar y llegar a la salida. La próxima vez que vea a Cupido me las pagara.

Decidido, trato de hacer girar la perilla de la puerta y… descubrió que estaba cerrada.

Debí suponerlo… que lata, me pregunto si habrá algo en esta mesa que me pueda ayudar. Observo la superficie y encontró un frasquito que decía "bébeme"

Si claro, crees que soy estupido o que, y si esto es veneno… pero, en todo caso me muero de sed. Así que, se tomo un buen trago de la botellita. Sin darse cuenta, empezó a encogerse, hasta quedar del tamaño apropiado para pasar por la puerta.

¡Estupendo, me encogí ahora si podré pasar por la puerta! Corrió hasta el lugar y se dio cuenta, de que no tenía la llave.

¡Ahhh! Que rayos, como demonios voy a pasar si esta, tonta puerta, sigue cerrada. Sintiéndose frustrado regreso a donde estaba la mesa.

Por lo menos la llave no estaba en la me… - y viendo a través del cristal se dio cuenta de que sobre la mesa, estaba la llave - …sa.

Como, imposible pero si no estaba ahí - y se largo a decir un montón de maldiciones, que habría hecho que Wanda y su madre, le lavaran la boca con jabón.

Después de darle una buena patada a la mesa, que para lo único que sirvió fue para que le quedara un horrible dolor en el dedo gordo del pie y que saltara por un buen rato, descubrió bajo la mesa, una caja. Dentro de esta había un pastelillo, que decía: "cómeme"

Si al beber el frasco me encogí, al comer del pastelillo… ¿me encogeré más? A lo mejor puedo pasar por el ojo de la cerradura. Con tal que no desaparezca, todo estará bien.

Acto seguido, empezó a comerse el pastelillo y empezó a crecer, creció tanto que casi ocupo todo el espacio de la habitación. Claro que solo se dio cuenta, cuando no pudo estirar los brazos.

Maldición, en teoría ahora podría tomar la llave y abrir la puerta, el problema es ¡que no me puedo ni mover!

Empezó a golpear las paredes de la habitación, para ver si podía derribar una pared y salir de esa incomoda situación. (En ningún momento se le paso por la cabeza que podría quedar aplastado)

Finalmente una pared se agrito y empezó a entrar agua.

¿Qué¿Qué esta sucediendo…? No quiero que entre agua¡no me quiero ahogar!

Como la fuga de agua estaba cerca de él, cada vez que gritaba, le entraba agua en la boca y se empezó a encoger.

Esta agua es salada, en el lugarcito al que vine dar.

Timmy recién en ese minuto se percato de que se había encogido y dando unas torpes brazadas trato de salir del agua, que se había convertido en mar. Flotando cerca de él, estaba la botellita. Se metió dentro de ella, esperando llegar a algún lado.

Al fin, llego a una playa y vio que un grupo de mojados "animales", corría alrededor de una roca, sobre la cual estaba un dodo, dirigiéndolos. Al acercarse vio…

Esto tiene que ser una broma.

Jorgen-dodo-Von-etc. – dirigía la carrera desde la roca, donde por supuesto, había una fogata que ya lo había secado por completo.

Alrededor de la roca, corrían mamá Cosmo-ratón, Binky-lagartija, Fool-sapo, Sanderson-cangrejo, al son de una canción que todos cantaban.

"_Vuelta y otra vuelta_

_y otra vuelta y otra mas…"_

De acuerdo, es oficial - murmuro para si - están locos.

Tú – apunto Jorgen-dodo – a la ronda, para secarse.

"…_así lo manda el rey"_

Y más importante, lo mando yo – afirmo Jorgen-dodo.

Antes de que pudiera dar su opinión al respecto, fue agarrado por mamá Cosmo-ratón e incluido en la ronda para secarse. Claro que se iban a secar el año del níspero, ya que la parte de la roca que daba al mar, estaba inundada con agua y llegaban las olas.

Oye, glu-glu, esto no funciona – le grito al dodo-Jorgen – aquí no nos secaremos nunca.

Falso, yo ya estoy seco.

Por que estas, glu-glu, por sobre el agua y tienes, glu-glu, una fogata. El chico tosió, la ultima frase.

No, es por que estoy dirigiendo la ronda, ya vas a ver que te secaras.

"_Vuelta y otra vuelta_

_y otra vuelta y otra mas…"_

Me largo, tengo arena en la medias, cosa que nunca imagine podía ser tan incomoda, voy a terminar enfermo y cierto par de hadas, me deben una explicación muy larga.

Se escabullo a duras penas y salio corriendo, a pesar de las feroces órdenes de Jorgen-Von-dodo.

En la mitad de la carrera por el sendero, escucho la voz de Cupido-conejo. "Es tarde, es tarde, debo darme prisa"

Esta cerca, en esta ocasión no se me escapara, no pudo evitar sonreír victorioso.

Pero delante del sendero y sin previo aviso, se aparecieron dos personas, cortándole el paso.

Hola, yo soy popular uno – dijo una chica.

Y yo, soy popular dos – saludo la otra.

¿Trixie¿Verónica? – pregunto absolutamente, confundido Timmy.

No – corrigió Verónica-popular dos – ella es popular uno y yo, popular dos.

De acuerdo – acepto lentamente el chico – esto esta demasiado raro, pero como sea, tengo que atrapar al conejo blanco…

¿Por qué? – preguntaron al unísono las chicas.

Creo que es el único que sabe como rayos salir de aquí o llegar a ese jardín que vi – respondió Timmy.

¿Y como llegaste a aquí? – pregunto, popular uno.

Siguiendo a Cupido, perdón el conejo, lo que sea – respondió algo confundido.

¿Por qué lo seguías? – continuo con el interrogatorio, popular dos.

Por curiosidad – respondió con fastidio, esas chicas le estaban resultando de lo mas bobas.

No sabes que la curiosidad es mala – le sermonearon al unísono ellas.

¡Hey¿Acaso son mis mamás, para que me vengan a retar? – se defendió él.

Te vamos a contar una historia, para que aprendas lo que hace la curiosidad – dijeron al mismo tiempo ellas, mientras lo tomaban cada una de un brazo y lo sentaban en un tronco.

El de las otras, el carpintero y la morsa – explico popular dos, con fanfarria.

¿Qué, ese? No por favor, un carpintero y una morsa ¡Ugh! – reclamo popular uno – yo me refería, al de las ostras que fueron al centro comercial.

Ese, es mejor – acepto popular dos.

De que diablos, están hablando ustedes dos – pregunto él, tratando de safarse y sintiéndose absolutamente confundido.

Escucha – ordenaron al unísono.

_Las pequeñas ostras al centro comercial querían ir,_

_para así la moda poder sentir. _

_Su mamá ostra, no les quiso pasar,_

_la tarjeta de crédito de papá, _

_alegando que todo el gran cupo, _

_ellas iban a ocupar._

_Furiosas fueron igual_

_pero, tenían poco cash._

_Cuando las tiendas recorrieron,_

_con algo triste dieron._

_Pocas cosas podían comprar_

_sin la tarjetita de papá._

_Sentadas y frustradas, frente a un restaurant_

_se dieron cuenta de algo peculiar,_

_¡las ostras valían más, _

_que cualquier otro manjar!_

_Felices parlotearon sin cesar,_

_y su recompensa fueron a buscar._

_Ninguna objeción se impuso_

_frente a tan noble impulso,_

_donde estaba el chef_

_su recompensa ellas iban a ver._

_En la cocina sonrientes entraron_

_pero nunca más las escucharon._

_De las otras no se supo nada mas,_

_después de aquella fatalidad…_

Ves lo que le ocurrió a las ostras – le dijo popular uno.

¿Qué se supone que aprendí con eso? – pregunto sintiéndose molesto.

A nunca entrar a un restaurante de mariscos – respondió popular dos.

A jamás, jamás, salir de compras, sin tarjeta de crédito – dijo muy seria popular uno.

Este… bien – dijo levantándose y sonriendo con cortesía, aunque en el fondo pensaba que eran un par de idiotas – saben, ya me tengo que ir, agradezco la lección de por que es mala la curiosidad…

Eres una chica rara – murmuro popular dos.

¡No soy una chica, soy un chico! – exclamo molesto.

¿Con vestido? – pregunto levantando una ceja popular uno – eso me recuerda a la historia del "Papá y el Ferrari rojo".

En ese minuto, Timmy corrió a perderse, no tenía la más mínima intención de seguir escuchando historias absurdas. La verdad era que estaba cansado, este extraño lugar estaba plagado de personajes raros. Además, ya lo tenia cabreado andar en ropa de niña, reconocía que las faldas podían ser cómodas, pero no le gustaba pasearse un mundo completo, en ellas.

El sendero lo llevo hasta una casita de campo y para su alegría escucho la voz de Cupido-conejo.

¡Es tarde, es tarde¿Donde se metió esa musa¡Erato¡Erato¡Trae mi arco y mis flechas!

Timmy al acercarse, vio como Cupido mitad conejo, apuraba una taza de café y al mismo tiempo, observaba el enorme reloj. Escupiendo algo de café grito¡dioses, es muy tarde¡Erato, Erato, necesito mi arco y mis flechas!

Cupido, por fin te alcanzo – le dijo aliviado – necesito…

¡Erato, por fin estas aquí niña! Entra a la casa y trae mi arco y mis flechas – le ordeno Cupido, sin dar señales de reconocerlo y empujándolo hacia la casita.

¡Hey! No me empujes, yo no soy tu criada, soy Timmy Turner y quiero saber…

No me interesa lo que quieres saber – dijo con prisa Cupido-conejo blanco - yo quiero mis cosas, no ves la hora que es ¡Es tarde, tarde¡La reina se va a enfadar, trae mi arco y flechas¡Date prisa Erato!

Empujado, no le quedo más opción que entrara a la casa y buscar lo que Cupido "amablemente" le había pedido.

Erato, quien infiernos sea, debe pedir un aumento. Todos en este lugar te retan y te ordenan, en todo caso ¿Por qué Cupido no me reconoció?

Buscando por toda la casa, azuzado por los gritos de¡Es tarde, es tarde, apurate Erato! Llego al dormitorio y tirados en una silla, estaban el dichoso arco y flechas.

Los tomo, pero inevitablemente se fijo en una cesta de galletitas que estaban en el velador. Todas decían: "toma una"

Bueno, si me lo piden de esa forma…

Las galletitas estaban buenas, el problema fue, que sin previo aviso empezó a crecer y su cuerpo quedo repartido por toda la casita.

Por todo lo que es coherente ¡que ingrediente raro tienen las cosas en este lugar, que hacen que uno crezca o se encoja! – grito Timmy fastidiado.

¡Ahhh! – grito Cupido-conejo blanco, al ver salir de la puerta principal la pierna de Timmy – ¡hay un monstruo en mi casa! Empezó a correr alrededor de la casa, observando como las piernas y brazos de Timmy, aparecían por puertas y ventanas.

¡Hay un monstruo, hay un monstruo y yo voy tarde! – escuchaba Timmy, como gritaba Cupido-conejil.

Te lo mereces por tratar mal a la pobre Erato, el problema es ¿Cómo diablos voy a salir de esta? – pensó el chico.

¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí? – escucho como preguntaba una voz familiar.

Si había una forma de que las cosas empeoraran, es esta – se dijo a si mismo con cansancio – tiene que ser nada ni nada menos…

Jorgen-Dodo-Von-Strangle, no tolera esta clase de comportamiento – se puso delante de Cupido-conejo.

¡Es que, hay un monstruo en mi casa y yo voy tarde! – grito Cupido-conejo blanco, mostrándole a Jorgen-dodo, la pierna de Timmy y el gran reloj.

Esto requiere de medidas inmediatas – afirmo Jorgen-dodo – mirando alrededor. Al divisar a Binky-lagartija, que iba con una escalera, se le ocurrió una idea.

¡Hey, Binky-lagartija! – grito Jorgen-dodo – necesitamos de tu escalera y de ti, para una noble empresa.

Binky- lagartija, solicito (por no decir ingenuo) se acerco con intención de ayudar.

Tomaremos tu escalera y la pondremos en dirección a la chimenea. Tú subirás por ella, entraras por la chimenea y atacaras al monstruo – explico Jorgen-dodo.

¿Por qué tengo que ser yo? – pregunto asustado Binky-lagartija - ¿No puedes ir tu?, a mi me da miedo.

¡No me agradan los cobardes! – grito Jorgen-dodo - ¿acaso no quieres la gloria¿No quieres ayudar al pobre conejo? Entonces coopera, entra ahí y dale un buen mordisco al monstruo, para que aprenda.

¿Un mordisco? – pensó para si el chico, que había escuchado todo – mas le vale ni acercarse, tengo una de mis piernas en la chimenea. Cuando entre le daré una buena patada.

Binky-lagartija, no tubo mas remedio que hacer lo que le pedían y lo único que consiguió fue un boleto a un lejano lugar, gracias a la regia patada que le propino Timmy. (El consuelo es, que era un lugar sin dodos)

Pobre Binky, pobre de mi casa – se lamento el conejo-Cupido.

Se lo merecía – se sonrió Timmy.

Muy bien – gruño Jorgen-dodo – hay que hacer algo al respecto, opino que para que el monstruo salga, hay que quemar la casa.

¡Quemar mi casa! – exclamo Cupido-conejo.

¡Quemar la casa! – grito Timmy – es que esos idiotas no se dan cuenta que estoy atrapado aquí. En eso, vio en un mueble un jarro con agua, estaba lo suficientemente cerca, como para beberlo.

Si tomo de esa agua, de seguro me encogeré.

Hay que quemar la casa, es la única forma – afirmo Jorgen-dodo, mientras apilaba cosas en la entrada - ¿tienes fósforos?

No, no tengo – respondió atónito Cupido-Conejo - ¿Es que no hay otra forma?

En eso Timmy, (después de muchas contorsiones) pudo alcanzar el jarro y beber del agua. Sintió como se empezaba a encoger.

Vamos, que no hay un segundo que perder – lo urgió Jorgen-dodo.

¿Segundo? – Cupido-conejo, miro su reloj - ¡dioses, es tarde, tarde¡me voy, me voy, me voy, me voy! Y salio corriendo a todo trapo.

Aquí nadie coopera – refunfuño Jorgen-dodo. En ese instante, salio Timmy. Claro que nadie se fijo en el, por que se había encogido muchísimo.

Genial, simple y sencillamente genial - se quejo, mientras caminaba por el pasto, que ahora era más alto que él – ¡ahora tengo el tamaño de un insecto¡Wanda, Wanda, se que esto fue idea tuya, pero ya estoy harto, quiero salir de aquí!

Genial – volvió a gruñir – al darse cuenta que nada pasaba. Esta historia loca, tiene que aparecer en algún libro estupido de Wanda.

Justo en ese instante, pasaba por delante de un jardín y no pudo evitar notar, que las flores estaban hablando de él.

¡Mírala, es una flor feísima! – exclamaron varias astromelias.

¿Estas segura de que es una flor? – pregunto un tulipán.

¡No soy una flor¡Ni una niña¡Soy un niño! – grito Timmy furioso.

Lo ves, te lo dije rosa – comento un clavel – es una mala hierva.

Saben una cosa flores del infierno ¡váyanse a freír espárragos!

Enojado, siguió caminando por entre el pasto. Mientras seguía escuchando las burlas de las flores.

Si tuviera mi tamaño normal, las arrancaría a todas. Miro al cielo, para ver si encontraba algún rastro de sus padrinos, que no habían mostrado ni la sombra. No los vio, pero en eso aparecieron unas letras hechas de humo celeste que decían "dominio" y luego aparecieron otras en color rojo "del mundo"

Siguiendo el rastro de humo, llego a un pequeño claro donde crecía un hongo. Sobre este estaba una oruga color azul marino, fumando una gran pipa de agua. La oruga tenía toda la pinta de ser…

¡Anti-Cosmo! – grito Timmy. No puedo creer que seas tú.

En efecto, la oruga tenía los colmillos, el monóculo y la irónica mirada de Anti-Cosmo. Aunque esto ultimo estaba mas suavizado, quizás por el efecto de, lo que sea que estuviese fumando…

¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto con voz calma, profunda y su conocido acento ingles.

Timmy vio como el humo, (de color anaranjado) formaba la pregunta en el aire.

¿Quién soy yo? Pero vamos, si me conoces. Soy Timmy, Timothy, Tim… el ahijado de tu ser mágico opuesto… al que odias.

¿Eres Timmy, Timothy, Tim o una chica? – pregunto la oruga, mientras el humo que exhalaba, formaba las oraciones en el aire.

Sintiéndose moralmente muy cansado, se sentó en un hongo mas pequeño, frente a la oruga-anti Cosmo.

Honestamente, ya no tengo idea quien soy, me la he pasado agigantándome y encogiéndome y encontrando cada raro personaje…

Entonces, a lo mejor ya no eres el mismo que despertó esta mañana – murmuro la oruga, mientras aspiraba su pipa y se estiraba con voluptuosidad.

Es imposible – se rió – uno no cambia de un rato para otro.

Eso no lo sabes… - murmuro la oruga con los ojos brillantes – a veces los cambios vienen sin que uno se de cuenta o este preparado para ellos, las posibilidades, son infinitas… Pero, para asegurarnos, recita algo que te sepas de memoria y así sabrás que eres el de siempre. La oruga exhalo humo delante del rostro de Timmy y este tosió, sea lo que sea que estuviese fumando Anti-Cosmo, era dulzon y picaba la garganta…

No se – sorprendido, vio como sus frases se formaban en el aire – la verdad no me va muy bien… en todo aquello que tenga que ver letras... pero si, en todo aquello que se relacione con video juegos.

Bueno, es evidente que no eres una persona brillante – sonrió con maldad la oruga – en eso, de seguro no has cambiado…

Molesto y ofendido se levanto dispuesto a irse.

Vamos no te enojes – sonrió la oruga - recita después de mi: "Una poderosa hada oscura, el mundo conquisto…"

¡Oh! Ya tuve suficiente – dijo con cansancio Timmy – mira, que todo el resto, incluido Jorgen, se preste para el jueguito, esta bien. ¿Pero tú? Se supone que eres un genio maligno, que deberías estar buscando un método para hacerte del poder u algo así… no estar disfrazado de una oruga de diez miserables centímetros.

¡Diez centímetros, es un tamaño adecuado! – grito Anti-Cosmo enfadándose, mientras el humo se volvía rojo y lo envolvía.

¡Adecuado, para que te aplasten! – Grito Timmy – pero al despejarse el humo, sorprendido vio que anti-Cosmo había desaparecido. Lo único que quedaba sobre el hongo, era la gran pipa de agua.

"Un lado te hará crecer y el otro te encogerá" – escucho Timmy que gritaba a lo lejos, una gran mariposa negra.

¿Un lado de que? – pregunto confundido.

"Del hongo, tonto sesos de bambú" – respondió la mariposa alejándose.

Ojala que te coma una araña – farfullo Timmy, aunque de todas formas saco trozos, de diferentes lados del hongo.

Mordió uno y creció hasta la copa de los árboles más altos.

Enredado en las ramas, pensó que había comido demás, acto seguido, mordió el otro trozo de hongo. Esta vez se encogió demasiado.

Tal vez, si solo lamo el trozo que me hace crecer… - hizo lo que pensaba y quedo de su tamaño normal.

Perfecto, por fin un poco de normalidad. Guardo los trozos del hongo en diferentes bolsillos de su delantal, para no confundirse y empezó a caminar. El sendero lo saco del bosque y lo llevo hasta gran casona. Dentro de ella se escuchaba un estruendo de los mil demonios.

Se acerco, con intenciones de preguntar donde estaba y como diablos podía salir de ese mundo loco. En una de esas, por fin encontraba alguno de sus padrinos.

En la entrada vio a una gran rana, que se parecía muchísimo a Elmer y al parecer era una especia de mayor domo.

Sin comentarios – murmuro.

Entro a la casa y al acercarse a la cocina, escucho un gran sonido de platos quebrándose. Ademas, al asomarse al umbral no pudo evitar estornudar, ya que todo el aire parecía estar repleto de pimienta.

La cocinera, que no era otra que el hada de los dientes, mando a volar un plato que cayo cerca de una persona que estaba sentada y vestida como la realeza. Tenia en un bebe en los brazos que acunaba y mecía:

"_Duerme bebe,_

_duerme cerdito,_

_chilla sin parar,_

_para soñar_

_con las hadas_

_que un día atraparas_

_o de lo contrario_

_¡pimienta comerás!"_

¿Tootie? Esto ya no podía ponerse mas bizarro, solo faltaría… – al mirar a los pies de Tootie, vio algo que lo puso muy feliz. Un gran gato o mejor dicho gata rosada, que lo miro y pareció sonreír.

¡Wanda! – exclamo, acercándose. En eso, un gran plato voló por los aires y cayo muy cerca de él.

Ten cuidado - le grito Timmy al hada de los dientes. La cocinera en respuesta, tiro más pimienta al aire y mando a volar otro plato.

No te hará caso – le dijo Tootie – no me hace caso a mi y eso que soy la duquesa…

Que otra cosa me podía esperar – pensó para si Timmy - ¡Hey, donde se metió la gata!

¿La gata de Cheschirie? – le dijo Tootie – aparece y desaparece, nunca se sabe donde estará.

Pero, pero… ¡Yo quiero salir de aquí y sacarme este estupido vestido!

Bueno y yo quiero que cuides al bebe – respondió Tootie pasándole el bulto, sin miramientos – la reina me ha invitado a un partido de críquet. Si no voy de seguro se enfadara. Se levanto y con paso majestuoso, salio de la habitación.

¿Qué…¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con esta…¿Este bebe? – se pregunto Timmy, mirando a la cocinera.

El hada de los dientes por toda respuesta, se encogió de hombros y hecho mas pimienta al aire. Timmy inevitablemente estornudo.

Sumando todo lo malo que me ha pasado, ahora debo hacer de niñero y cuidar a esta cría… - desenvolvió al bebe para verlo y se llevo un susto de muerte.

¡Pero… que bebe más feo! – grito, conteniéndose para no botarlo – si tiene el rostro de Crocket… y no deja de retorcerse y chillar.

Timmy salio de la casa, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por mantener al bebe en sus brazos, le canto, le hizo muecas y lo remeció, pero no había nada que lo calmara, a cada paso que daba, el bebe chillaba y se retorcía con mas fuerza.

Finalmente, se cayo de sus brazos y vio como el bebe, que se había convertido en un cerdo, corría aparentemente muy feliz, hacia el bosque.

Bueno… se ve mejor como cerdo – se dijo a si mismo, cada vez se menos sorprendido con las cosas que le ocurrían.

Llego al límite del bosque y vio delante de si, un gran roble del cual partían dos caminos. Estaba pensando en cual de los dos tomar, cuando escucho una voz familiar.

Acaso, no eres la chica que vi en la casa de la duquesa.

¡Wanda! – grito Timmy aliviado – por fin se aparece uno de ustedes. La bromita estuvo buena, pero estoy harto de vagar por este mundo, así que, deseo volver a mi casa.

Wanda se rió, con un acento ligeramente burlón.

¿Wanda¡Wanda! – grito molesto - ¿Dónde estas?

Aquí arriba, justo delante de ti – dijo divertida – pero en ningún caso, soy Wanda.

Oh, por favor – gruño Timmy - a mi no me engañas… ¿Dónde se supone que estas? Yo no te veo.

Timmy vio como, poco a poco empezaba aparecer una sonrisa felina.

¿Ahora si me ves? – pregunto la gata.

Solo veo una boca flotante, Wanda déjate de absurdos, me quiero ir a mi casa…

No soy Wanda, soy la gata de Cheschirie – dijo la boca y al hacerlo, apareció el cuerpo completo.

Mira, no me vengas con esa, eres mi madrina¡se supone que debes cumplirme deseos! – grito Timmy, realmente contrariado y algo desesperado - ¿Acaso, perdiste por completo la razón…?

Chica, en este lugar todos hemos perdido la razón, incluso tú – le sonrió la gata – quien, se había quitado su cabeza y hacia malabares con esta. Apuesto a que tú, no puedes hacer esto.

Admito que siempre han sido medios "odd" para sus cosas, pero esto se pasó de la raya, además yo no estoy loco ¡¡y por última vez, no soy una chica!! – grito.

Si estas aquí, es por que estas loco – respondió la gata, colocando la cabeza en su lugar – además, la mayoría de los locos, no saben que están locos…

A si y ¿como sabes tú, que estas loca? – pregunto Timmy, cruzándose de brazos.

Fácil - respondió la gata – ya sabes que la mayoría de los perros, ladran cuando se enfadan y mueven la cola cuando están contentos (le cabeza de la gata había desaparecido paulatinamente, dejando solo el cuerpo) yo hago eso.

¡Oh! En serio, no me digas… - se burlo Timmy - Y ¿como eres una gata, se supone que no deberías, ni ladrar, ni mover la cola?

No, se que estoy loca, por que yo ladro cuando estoy contenta y muevo la cola cuando estoy enfadada – respondió la gata, dejando ver su cabeza y desapareciendo el cuerpo.

¡Basta, basta! – grito Timmy, realmente molesto – tú, no eres ninguna gata¡eres un hada, tienes alas de libélula, una corona flotante, cumples deseos y para que lo recuerdes, cuando te enfadas, se te incendia el cabello!

Ves, estas loco – sonrió Wanda, inalterable ante la furia del chico – me ves como una hada, pides deseos y te vistes como chica. Pero ya lo sabia, si no estuvieras loco, no podrías andar por este mundo.

Estoy agotado – murmuro para si el chico – Wanda, Wandita, por favor es que de verdad deseo salir de aquí…

Si eso es lo que quieres, deveras llegar al jardín de la reina… - sonrió la gata empezando a desaparecer.

¡Espera, si no me vas a sacar de aquí por la vía fácil, al menos dime como llegar! – grito Timmy.

Todos los caminos llevan hasta el jardín… - sonrió Wanda, o mejor dicho la boca, que era lo único que quedaba de ella - te recomiendo el de la derecha, es mas corto.

Timmy, no vio nada más de su madrina.

Ya tiene que haberse marchado – suspiro - ¿Por qué diablos Wanda, no me quiso sacar de este lugar? En fin, tomare el camino de la derecha, dijo que seria el más corto. No creo que me haya engañado… ojala no.

Timmy se puso en marcha, preguntándose si sus padrinos estaban al tanto, de que se encontraba en ese mundo. Estaba empezando a creer que no había sido su madrina la que lo había metido ahí. Sus hadas, rara vez dejaban de obedecerlo y siempre era por su propio bien cuando lo hacían. Pero en ese caso ¿Quién lo había metido ahí?

¿Anti-Cosmo?... de ningún modo. Si hubiese sido él, no habría sido una historia disparatada, ya le habrían pasado un montón de cosas desagradables, de esas peligrosas y mortales y lo mas importante, Anti-Cosmo jamás se habría presentado como oruga.

¿Jorgen?… Menos, tenía tanta imaginación como un pixie.

Wanda, seguía siendo la sospechosa numero uno.

¿Y si ella pensaba, que era por mi bien que terminara en esta historia? Como diablos se supone, que esta absurda historia, pueda ser buena para alguien. Más bien, es buena para que la gente pierda la razón. Ella me debe una larga explicación… para que andar con cosas, no me dirá nada…

El hilo de sus pensamientos, fue interrumpido por una alegre canción, que provenía del patio de una casita. Esta estaba justo al borde del camino y Timmy se asomo a ver.

Había una larga mesa y muchísimas sillas, como si estuviesen esperando a los invitados, ya que sentados, estaban solamente dos personas.

¿Anti-Wanda¿Cosmo? – se pregunto, enfermo de confundido.

Anti-Wanda, estaba con un aspecto que hacia recordar a una liebre y Cosmo, tenia un sombrero enorme, con una etiqueta que decía 10/6.

_¡Feliz, feliz "no" cumpleaños,_

_para ti¿Para mi?_

_para tú…!_

Mientras cantaban, se suponía que tomaban té. Se suponía, por que la mitad del té de las tazas, terminaba en la mesa.

Timmy, se acerco con intención de ver si su padrino lo reconocía o le podía indicar el camino al jardín de la reina. Dudaba que lo pudiese ayudar en alguna de las dos cosas, pero igual debía hacer el intento.

Se sentó, tratando de pasar desapercibido, pero tanto Cosmo como Anti-Wanda, lo vieron y corriendo gritaron al unísono:

¡No hay espacio, no hay espacio!

Pero si hay un montón de espacio – se defendió Timmy, algo molesto.

Si, pero tú no has sido invitado – le respondió Anti Wanda–Liebre de Marzo – mientras comía un sándwich, con sus pies.

Pero si quieres, ahora te podemos invitar – sonrió Cosmo-sombrerero loco.

Anti Wanda y Cosmo juntos… - pensó Timmy – pésima combinación.

Sin previo aviso, fue tomado de los brazos por ambos y no alcanzo a decir "no, muchas gracias", cuando ya estaba sentado.

¿Quieres un poco de té? – le pregunto Cosmo.

Bueno… - acepto Timmy.

Cosmo tomo una tetera y le hecho té a una taza que estaba encima de otras dos. Le pasó la última y Timmy vio que estaba llena de té.

¿Cómo…? no importa – se dijo.

¿Quieres un poco de azúcar? – le pregunto Cosmo-sombrerero loco – que ya estaba echando cantidades industriales de azúcar, a la taza del chico.

Los escuche, estaban celebrando un cumpleaños – comento el chico.

Era un "no" cumpleaños - aclaro Anti Wanda-liebre de Marzo.

¿Qué rayos es un "no" cumpleaños? – pregunto.

Veras - explico la liebre de Marzo – hay meses que tienen 30 días.

Y algunos 31 y Febrero 28 – agrego el sombrerero loco.

Y si lo sumas todos, te da un montón de días – prosiguió liebre de marzo, gesticulando harto (beneficio, que da el hecho de comer con los pies) – y entonces…

Anti-Wanda se largo a reír con ganas, mientras apuntaba a Timmy y le comentaba al sombrerero: no sabe lo que es un "no" cumpleaños.

Cosmo se unió a la risa, mientras el indignado Timmy levanto su taza de té, pero se encontró con que era pura azúcar.

Dispuesto, a por fin a beber algo que no lo hiciera crecer, tomo una tetera y una nueva taza, pero no alcanzo a hacer nada más, cuando el par de locos lo tomo en andas, mientras gritaban¡tazas limpias, tazas limpias! Y lo sentaban en un nuevo puesto.

¿Quieres un poco de té? – pregunto liebre de Marzo, a su vez que le servia té, haciendo unos malabares dignos de admiración.

Como sabes, un cumpleaños se celebra una sola vez al año – retomo la explicación de los "no" cumpleaños el sombrerero loco.

Lo cual es aburridísimo – agrego Anti-Wanda.

A si que los "no" cumpleaños se celebran el resto de los 364 días – sonrió Cosmo - ¡hey! No sabía, que me sabía ese número.

O sea… que hoy también seria mi "no" cumpleaños – comento Timmy, mientras levantaba su taza de té.

¡En serio! – gritaron al unísono el parcito, levantaron en andas a Timmy mientras cantaban su tonta canción. (Evidentemente la taza salio volando y Timmy, no tomo nada té)

Cosmo saco de debajo de su gran sombrero una torta (de "no" cumpleaños) y Anti-Wanda dio vuelta un azucarero en donde dormía un lirón, con todos los rasgos de Juanissimo Magnifico.

Hay otro "no" cumpleañero, recita.

"_Lindo, lindo parpadeo_

_brilla, brilla estrellita, _

_espejito de cristal_

_mi bello reflejo ahí veras,_

_hasta que ella,_

_me venga a devorar…"_

Se arrastro hacia el azucarero, murmuro algo de un sueño de belleza y siguió durmiendo.

Bueno y como llegaste hasta aquí – le pregunto Cosmo.

La gata de Cheschirie… - empezó Timmy. Pero fue interrumpido, por que el lirón salio corriendo del azucarero, botando cuanta cosa encontraba, mientras gritaba ¡La gata, la gata de Cheschirie! me va a comer, a comer… no se si es bueno o malo…

Anti-Wanda y Cosmo, salieron corriendo tras Juanissimo y terminaron de botar lo que quedaba en pie.

¡El espejito, el espejito! – gritaba el par de locos.

Finalmente, Anti-Wanda liebre de marzo, agarro al lirón, mientras Cosmo le pasaba un espejito.

Que bello soy, pero que bello soy – murmuraba el lirón, medio dormido y finalmente tranquilo. Cosmo lo puso dentro de su azucarero.

¡Como se te ocurre hablar de gatos, cuando hay un lirón! – le gritaron los dos.

Pero que diablos les pasa, ustedes dos fueron los que me peguntaron – se indigno Timmy.

¡Síntomas de locura! – gritaron Anti-Wanda y Cosmo, tomando una silla como si Timmy fuese un peligroso león.

Eso no es cierto – se defendió Timmy - ¿Por qué no tomamos un poco de té?

¿Té¡tazas limpias, tazas limpias!

Y nuevamente se vio arrastrado, hacia un lugar diferente de la mesa.

¿Un poco de té? – le ofreció Cosmo a la liebre.

Gracias, pero solo media taza – respondió esta, cortando una taza por la mitad.

Y bien, nos estabas contando, como fue que llegaste hasta aquí – siguió con la conversación, Cosmo-sombrerero loco, una vez sentados.

Bueno – prosiguió Timmy, tratando de servirse té – me encontré con la… ya sabes quien y…

¿Lo sé? – sonrió Cosmo – ¡por fin sé algo!

Maldición, si no fuera por ese maldito conejo – gruño Timmy.

¿Y que mas sé? – pregunto Cosmo-sombrerero loco.

¡Hey, que pasa aquí! – grito la liebre al verse fuera de la conversación - ¡Tiempo!

¡Es tarde, tarde! – apareció el conejo blanco, cruzando el patio.

Claro que es tarde – afirmo Cosmo quitándole el gran reloj - ¡este reloj esta atrasado en dos días!

¿Cómo? – Pregunto Cupido – pero, si esta casi nuevo.

No importa – replico Cosmo – yo sé como arreglarlo, es que ahora sé muchas cosas…

Abrió el reloj y lo observo. ¡Con razón esta malo, si esto tiene demasiadas piezas! – acto seguido, salieron volando tuercas y resortes – y ahora…

¿Un poco de té? – pregunto Liebre de Marzo-Anti Wanda.

¡Si eso, té! – Grito Cosmo – metió en una taza de té, al reloj.

Mermelada – dijo Anti-Wanda, pasándosela.

Cosmo, le hecho mermelada al reloj.

¡Huevos!

¡Jamón!

¡Queso!

¡Pastel!

¡Pan!

¡Pudín!

¡Mostaza!

No, mostaza no – rechazo el sombrerero – ni que fuera un sándwich.

¿Sándwich? – Pregunto la liebre - ¡rico! Le dio un buen mordisco, al que tenia entre sus pies.

Cosmo, cerró el reloj y este empezó a moverse como si estuviese poseído.

¡Se volvió loco! – gritaron Cosmo y Cupido.

¡A los locos, hay que tratarlos con cariño! – grito Anti-Wanda, sacando un mazo y aplastando el reloj.

¡Era un regalo de "no" cumpleaños! – se lamento Cupido-Conejo blanco.

¿"No"cumpleaños? – preguntaron Cosmo y Anti Wanda, inmediatamente se pusieron a cantar – _"Feliz, feliz "no" cumpleaños..." _Al tiempo que sacaban, entre ambos, a Cupido del jardín.

Si a los locos los tratan con cariño, mejor me largo – se dijo a si mismo Timmy, escabulléndose y dándose cuenta que no había tomado, ni una gota de té.

Bueno, al menos saque algo en limpio… dudo que llegue a ver algo mas chiflado que eso. A menos que Anti Wanda y Cosmo aparezcan nuevamente…

Tomando el primer camino y tomando en cuenta el consejo de la gata, Timmy se interno sin miedo, en la espesura del bosque.

Ella me dijo que, todos los caminos llevan al jardín de la reina, así que supongo, que esta bien que me dirija, a donde sea que este camino lleve.

Pero el camino, llegaba hasta el tronco de un gran árbol.

Timmy se rasco la cabeza y lanzo un hondo suspiro, no tenia por que extrañarse, todo era mas o menos así en ese lugar.

Muy bien, veo dos caminos que rodean el árbol, ahora ¿Cuál de los dos deberé seguir?

Bueno, si esa es la pregunta, te diré que es bastante tonta – murmuro una voz, que Timmy conocía muy bien.

¿Wanda?

Eres duro de mollera chico – ronroneo la gata, apareciendo sobre las ramas del árbol – ya te dije que soy la gata de…

Cheschirie – completo de mala gana Timmy – y bien¿Cuál de los dos es el más corto?

Esa, es una buena pregunta – sonrió la gata – el camino mas corto, es el del medio.

Pero si ahí, esta ese árbol – gruño Timmy.

Exacto – sonrió Wanda, abriendo una puerta camuflada, que estaba en el medio del árbol.

Timmy, vio finalmente el jardín que había estado buscando. Sintiéndose muy feliz, por que presentía que el final de la historia estaba cerca o mejor, la bendita salida, entro.

Lo primero que vio fue el letrero que decía "salida…" y corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas.

Voy a salir, voy a salir – no podía evitar reír.

Llego al lugar y no pudo evitar lanzar un grito de rabia. El letrero decía: "Salida del real laberinto, de la magnifica reina de corazones"

¡La reina! – grito alguien.

Timmy se asomo y vio tres naipes, que en realidad eran Chester, AJ y Sanjey. Parecían tener unos spray y aparentemente estaban tiñendo, las rosas blancas de rojo.

Esa no es la reina – dijo AJ.

As tiene razón – gruño Chester – tres, eres un perfecto idiota.

Yo solo vi el vestido – se defendió Sanjey.

Dejen de discutir y dense prisa, si la reina ve esto… - dijo AJ, sin poder evitar estremecerse.

¡Amigos¿Qué se supone que están haciendo? – pregunto Timmy, muy curioso.

No lo ves acaso – gruño Chester – estamos pintando las rosas…

La reina, nos había ordenado plantar rosas rojas – explico AJ.

Pero nos equivocamos – siguió Sanjey – y si la reina ve esto…

Las tres cartas se estremecieron.

Timmy no pudo evitar reír. Ni que la reina fuera…

Se escucho una fanfarria y empezó aparecer una gran comitiva de gente. Timmy no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso y de entre las cartas que empezaron a llegar no pudo evitar reconocer a ciertas personas. Chip era el jako de corazones y Dimadow el rey de tréboles.

Cupido, apareció de entre la gente (o naipes) vestido formalmente y grito después de tocar fanfarria:

Sus reales majestades, el rey y la reina de corazones.

Timmy vio como rey, al príncipe de yugopotamia, Mark, en su forma humana y la reina, no era nada mas ni nada menos que…

Vicky – se estremeció Timmy – con razón le temen tanto.

¡Que significa esto! – grito furiosa apuntando hacia los rosales, mientras que los tres naipes se tiraron de cara al suelo, estremeciéndose.

¡Dije expresamente, que quería tulipanes, no rosas! – grito furiosa.

Tres, definitivamente, eres un idiota – dijeron al unísono Chester y AJ.

…Yo escuche rosas…

Solo por eso… - pero Vicky fue interrumpida por Mark.

¡Les cortaremos la cabeza! – grito feliz.

¡No! Y no vuelvas a interrumpirme – chillo Vicky – siempre quieres decapitaciones, es muy monótono…

No es un amor – sonrió Mark mirando a Timmy.

Soldados, llévense a estas tres cartas miserables al temible valle, "te vas a quedar sin postre" donde van a enfrentar su destino – grito Vicky, con una mueca en verdad maligna – que el monstruo "castigo" se haga cargo de ellos.

¡Nooooo! – gritaron AJ y Sanjey, mientras los arrastraban.

¡No me silenciaran, voy a sobrevivir y contare lo malvada que es la reina de corazones! – gritaba furioso Chester.

Vicky se rió con ganas – si claro, bueno ¿y quien es esta niñita? No es tan fea…

Timmy, no se atrevió a corregirla, he hizo la mejor reverencia que pudo (bastante mala, por cierto) y un asomo de sonrisa.

Ven conmigo niñita – sonrió Vicky, tomándola de un brazo – vamos a jugar un partido de críquet. ¿Sabes jugar críquet, verdad?

Si, por supuesto – respondió raudo Timmy, que no quería hacerla enojar, por ningún motivo.

¡Todos, prepárense a jugar! – grito la reina, mientras varios mazos de cartas corrieron a tomar posición de arcos. Toma chiquilla – le paso un palo de críquet, el que Timmy noto era una serpiente, con un tucán amarrado el final.

¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto mientras, movía su "bastón de críquet"

Timm…antha, Timmantha, su majestad – sonrió a duras penas.

Vaya un nombre raro – gruño Vicky estudiándola mejor – pero eres una niña rara, casi juraría que eres un muchacho… como sea¿Dónde están los quirquinchos¡Sin pelotas no podemos empezar a jugar!

Aquí su majestad, sonrió el cinco de pic, que traía una jaula con varios armadillos dentro de ella. Apenas salieron, tomaron la forma de pelota.

Estupendo, todas las cartas a sus posiciones – dirigió Vicky – tú empiezas a jugar, Timmantha.

Timmy se aterro¿debería jugar bien o perder a propósito¿Cuál de las dos cosas haría enojar menos a Vicky?

Cerró los ojos, rogó a todos los dioses que las cosas salieran bien a su favor y golpeo al quirquincho.

Al abrirlos, noto que la "pelotita" tomaba un rumbo errático y cuando tenía la posibilidad de pasar por alguno de los "arcos" estos se corrían, finalmente el quirquincho se perdió entre los arbustos.

Vaya un tiro pésimo – se burlo Vicky – déjame que te enseñe. Tomo a uno de los armadillos y le sonrió de manera diabólica.

Timmy supuso, que si el pobre bicho fallaba en cruzar alguno de los arcos, le esperaba un desagradable destino…

Vicky, golpeo muy fuerte a su quirquincho y este salio raudo, hacia los arcos que se movían para que pasara por debajo de ellos. Solo una carta quedo rezagada.

Vicky, miro de una forma muy fea a la culpable.

¿Qué le corten la cabeza? – pregunto Mark.

Oh, esta bien – accedió Vicky, como quien hace un favor - ¡que le corten la cabeza!

Timmy vio como arrastraban al pobre desdichado y luego Vicky grito¡Sigamos con el juego!

Tengo que ir a buscar mi pelota - se excuso Timmy, tratando de escabullirse, sin que la reina se diera cuenta de su incomodidad.

Vicky, no le presto mayor atención que un insecto y siguió con su partido de críquet.

Timmy fue al lugar en que se había perdido el quirquincho y al verse solo corrió un buen trecho. Vicky, por si sola era terrorífica, pero como reina…

¿Y ahora, que se supone que voy a hacer? – reflexionaba – debo regresar al partido y arriesgarme a enojar a Vicky o no ir… y arriesgarme a enojar a Vicky.

Luego, se detuvo y se dio cuenta que se había internado en el laberinto y que no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de donde estaba y como regresar al campo de críquet. Ahhggg¡¡¡quiero salir de aquí, estoy harto de este mundo loco¡Cosmo, Wanda!

Pero sus padrinos seguían ignorándolo sin misericordia, a cambio apareció Tootie.

Ella le sonrió y al igual que la reina (y que todos en ese mundo) lo tomo de un brazo y se lo llevo a algún sitio.

Bueno pequeña niña, veo que has complacido a mi hermana – le comento.

¿Y esta, quien se supone que era…? Ah, ya me acorde, la duquesa – pensaba Timmy. Si creo que le agrade, pero…

Uf, tiene esa manía de gritarle a todo el mundo – le interrumpió ella – la verdad es que me duele la cabeza, supongo que a ti también. Te presentare a alguien que quizás te agrade, mientras dura el dichoso partido.

Llegaron a un claro del laberinto y en el estaban una tortuga y un grifo. Pero al girar la cabeza, los animales tenían la apariencia de Blonda y Don Papi, respectivamente.

Querido Don Grifo, podrías entretener un rato a nuestra invitada. Cuéntale una historia u algo – sonrió Tootie, dejando a Timmy, con ellos.

Y esa ¿Quién se cree que es? Don grifo no hace de niñero – gruño – acaso no tengo suficiente con la tortuga dramaticota.

Timmy se estremeció, Don Papi tenia una apariencia aún mas temible que de costumbre, con su forma de grifo.

Ya estas aburrido de mi – sollozo la tortuga – solo por que no he tenido el reconocimiento que justamente me merezco. Y se largo a llorar a moco tendido.

Y aquí vamos – gruño el grifo, mirando al ya insorprendido Timmy – me sé esa historia de memoria.

Timmy suspiro y se sentó en el suelo a escuchar la historia. Por lo menos no tendría que estar de pie.

Nací en lo más profundo y azul del océano y desde siempre fui una hermosa y bella tortuga a la que todos admiraban. Era muy popular y sabia exactamente que decir, en toda clases de eventos sociales.

Al darme cuenta de mis dotes naturales, me hice actriz, no fue fácil, tenia que luchar contra los envidiosos y aquellos que decían que carecía de talento. Al ser expulsada de la décima octava escuela de teatro, por causas que estoy segura, fue la envidia de todo el mundo, decidí hacer carrera en los teatros del mar. Pero eso no era suficiente para mí… además de que no muchos entendían mi arte. Al igual que todos los genios yo era una incomprendida.

Así que me dirigí al lugar bárbaro que es la tierra, para así iluminarla con mi arte, pero algo sucedió… ¡todos mis premios se quedaron en el mar¡Y nadie cree que soy una gran artista!

¿Y por que no vuelves al mar? – pregunto ingenuo Timmy.

¡¡Buuuaaaaa!! – lloro a grito pelado Blonda.

No la dejan volver – susurro el grifo – para mí, que la expulsaron.

¡Mentira! – Grito la tortuga dramaticona y luego susurro avergonzada – es que me olvide como respirar bajo el agua…

Si claro - gruño Don grifo – tan cierto, como los regios premios que te ganaste.

Debes tener muchísimo éxito con el melodrama que me estas contando – comento con sarcasmo Timmy.

Ustedes se burlan de mi – sollozo con rabia Blonda dramaticota y poniéndose en pose de diva ofendida – pero ya verán, mi talento opacara todas las burlas, de hecho no he querido contar la historia de mi triste vida, para no causar un terrible impacto.

Timmy, no fue capaz de aguantarse la risa y Don grifo lo tomo, sacándolo raudo del lugar, mientras eran seguidos por los agudos gritos de rabia de Blonda dramaticota.

Lo llevo hasta la salida del laberinto, que quedaba justo al frente del palacio de los reyes de corazones.

Al juzgar por las apariencias, el juego de críquet había terminado.

No vuelvas por estos lados – le advirtió el grifo – haces que esa tortuga se ponga peor, que lo acostumbrado…

"_Terrible impacto" _– sonrió Timmy, secándose las lagrimas y dirigiéndose al palacio.

Una vez dentro, se dio cuenta de que una gran conmoción sacudía el lugar. Paso por una multitud de pasillos, repletos de animales y naipes que se dirigían a una gran sala, en donde se celebraba un juicio. Mark presidía el juicio, con una Vicky, que tenia la cara muy vinagre, a su lado.

Timmy entro sigiloso y se ubico al lado de los animales, que conformaban el jurado.

Cupido, toco fanfarria y anuncio: Se inicia el juicio, "La reina de corazones, en contra de todo el mundo…" no esperen, ese fue el juicio de la semana pasada, este es: "La reina de corazones, contra la cocinera que se comió las botanas"

¡Apúrense con esta idiotez! – Grito Vicky – no se por que rayos acepte que hubiese un juicio, si al final igual la sentencia la dicto yo y ¡es culpable!

Querida mía – sonrió Mark – solo es un juicio pequeñito, para que nadie diga que no se imparte justicia equitativa.

Bueno, como sea, acabemos luego con esta tontería, llama al primer testigo – gruño Vicky.

Que pase el primer testigo, la liebre de Marzo – anuncio Cupido.

Anti-Wanda apareció, con su aspecto de liebre y comiéndose un sándwich, absolutamente despreocupada y al parecer, sin tener ni idea del motivo por el que se encontraba ahí.

Sonrió a todo el mundo y siguió comiéndose su sándwich.

A ver¿Dónde se encontraba usted, cuando ocurrió el incidente? – interrogo Mark.

Anti-Wanda lo miro de manera estúpida y luego pregunto¿Qué quiere decir incidente?

¡Será idiota! – Grito Vicky – se esta comiendo un sándwich¡ella es la culpable!

Anti-Wanda se indigno - ¡No me grites, no me grites! – chillo en las mismísimas narices de Vicky.

Vicky, puso mala cara, pero solo pregunto¿Sabes quien se comió las botanas, si o no?

No – admitió Anti-Wanda – yo estaba con el sombrerero loco, celebrando algo… no me acuerdo que era, pero el té estaba bueno.

Como sea, llévense a esta estúpida y que traigan al sombrerero loco – gruño Vicky.

¿Puedo al menos llamar a los testigos? – pregunto cohibido Mark.

Haz lo que quieras, pero hazlo rápido¡Alguien se comió los bocadillos y no descansare, hasta hallar al culpable!

Timmy vio como Mark, se encogía y le hacia un signo de asentimiento a Cupido-conejo blanco.

¡Que pase el sombrerero loco! – anuncio Cupido.

Cosmo entro, con una taza de té en sus manos y haciendo gestos de cortesía con la otra, sabiéndose el centro de atención.

Muy bien sombrero loco – empezó Mark, una vez que Cosmo quedo al frente a los reyes de corazones – donde estabas, cuando jugamos al críquet.

Estaba tomándome una taza de té… y no me acuerdo muy bien por que.

¡Lo que nos faltaba, otro idiota! – gruño Vicky.

Tiene una voz hermosa – se admiro Cosmo – podrías trabajar en la radio.

¿En serio? – se sonrió Vicky, muy complacida.

Definitivamente, esta loco – pensó Timmy, con una mueca de asco.

Bueno, podrías intentar contar que hacías – se dirigió amablemente Vicky a Cosmo, contenta por el cumplido.

Bueno estábamos celebrando una fiesta – de repente a Cosmo se le ilumino el rostro – de "no" cumpleaños. Finalmente me acorde, bueno es que ahora se muchas cosas.

¿Una fiesta de "no" cumpleaños? - pregunto algo confundida, Vicky.

¡Claro, querida mía, hoy también es tu "no" cumpleaños! – entendió Mark.

¡Que bien! – se alegro Cosmo. Timmy ya sabia lo que se venia.

_¡Feliz, feliz "no" cumpleaños…!_

Demonios – gruño el chico, a este paso el juicio no va a terminar nunca.

Canción, torta, regalos y una reina de corazones, medianamente complacida. Pero, que no había olvidado el motivo del juicio.

Oh, esta bien – sonrió – puedes retirarte, estoy segura de que no eres el culpable.

Cosmo, haciendo malabares con su sombrero, se retiro del juicio.

Bien ¿a quien hay que llamar ahora? – pregunto Vicky.

Me parece que a la cocinera, querida – respondió Mark.

Cupido, vio el asentimiento de los reyes y llamo a la cocinera al estrado.

Apareció el hada de los dientes, llevando una gran cuchara y un frasco de pimienta.

¿Bien, de que se me acusa? – pregunto, mal humorada.

Te comiste las botanas – dijo Vicky.

Eso no es verdad – se molesto el hada de los dientes – yo prepare un monto de pastelillos, me fui al partido de críquet, como me habían ordenado y al regresar ya no estaban.

¡Por que te los comiste! – grito con rabia Vicky.

Vamos, tranquila – trato de calmarla Mark – además no es para tanto, los bocadillos que hace no son muy buenos, siempre llevan demasiada pimienta.

¡Como que la comida que hago, no es buena! – se molesto la cocinera – siempre le pongo lo mejor de mi. Furiosa miro alrededor de si y Timmy vio con miedo que su mirada se detenía en él.

Ella no estaba en el partido – acuso, el hada de los dientes.

Se escucho un murmullo y antes de que se diera cuenta, Timmy fue tomado por dos naipes guardias y llevado al estrado.

Muy bien – lo observo severa la reina de corazones – que tiene que declarar al respecto.

Miren, si yo contara la historia desde el principio, nos tardaríamos horas. Lo único que se, es que mientras se jugaba el partido, la duquesa me presento a dos de sus amigos y estuve todo el rato con ellos – se molesto Timmy.

Admite, entonces que usted no estaba en el campo de críquet – señalo Mark – que el jurado tome nota de aquello.

Oigan, ya dije que estaba con dos amigos de la duquesa¡tengo una coartada! – Se molesto – además, ese jurado no hace bien su trabajo, los estuve mirando y solo se dedican a hacer dibujos y dormir. Nadie anota ni una palabra de lo que esta ocurriendo en el juicio.

La duquesa y sus amigos, no son muy confiables – explico Mark.

Y en cuanto al jurado, no importa, tenemos los datos del juicio en nuestras mentes – dijo Vicky. Luego lo volvió a observar perspicaz - eres una chica rara, casi pareces un muchacho.

¡Será por que un chico! – Exploto Timmy – estoy cansado, de este sitio, de que todos me estén mandando de un lado para otro y ¿Cómo es eso de restarle importancia al jurado¡Para que tienen uno, si no van a escuchar su opinión! Aquí todos están más locos que una cabra.

Todo el mundo lanzo un grito ahogado. Vicky lucia furiosa – confeso que era un chico… ¡me mantuvo engañada todo este tiempo!

Mi amor, él sufre síntomas de locura, por eso se viste de chica – afirmo Mark – no cabe duda que se robo las botanas.

¡Que! – Se indigno Timmy, frente a tan injusta acusación – yo no me he robado nada y ¡no sufro de locura!

Guardias, arresten a ese fenómeno – grito Vicky – ¡métanlo en el calabozo, hasta que haya pensado en un castigo, lo suficientemente malo!

Varios naipes, trataron de reducirlo, mientras el luchaba en vano. Cuando se creyó totalmente perdido, se acordó de los trozos de hongo que llevaba en el bolsillo.

Raudo, mordió uno y sintió como su cuerpo se estiraba y crecía.

¡Ja, naipes del demonio¿Quién es el que manda ahora? – grito Timmy con ansias de venganza, al tiempo que mandaba manotazos a las indefensas cartas.

Arréstenlo – chillaba furiosa Vicky – mientras mandaba a todo el contingente de naipes, a atacarlo.

Timmy lanzo aún más manotazos, al sentir que los naipes se abalanzaban sobre él como lluvia. Rugió furioso, sintió que lo estaban remeciendo…

…_Timmy…_

…_Timmy…_

…_Timmy…_

¡Timmy, despierta!

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Cosmo, que le sonreía.

¿Sombrerero loco? – pregunto confundido.

¡Síntomas de locura! – se espanto Cosmo, alejándose.

Miro alrededor de si y se dio cuenta que estaba en su cama, con un montón de naipes encima.

¿Qué…¿Qué paso?

Estábamos jugando a los naipes¿recuerdas? – Explico Wanda, con una mirada brillante – y tú, te quedaste dormido. A Cosmo le tocaba barajar.

Pero se me cayeron las cartas encima de ti, lo siento – completo compungido el padrino.

Pero ¿Y la reina de corazones, el conejo blanco y todo ese mundo loco? – siguió confundido el chico.

Al parecer, soñabas – siguió sonriendo Wanda.

Timmy, le sostuvo la mirada a su madrina, intentando revelar algún signo de culpabilidad. Al no encontrar nada, solo atino a suspirar y tratar de enfocarse en el lugar en el que estaba.

Muero de hambre, voy a la cocina a prepararme algo – declaro finalmente.

_(Bueno, que fue lo que hiciste) – _pregunto Cosmo, una vez que Timmy salio.

_(Como sabes)_ – respondió con la mente, mientras sonreía.

_(Soy idiota, pero no tanto, te brillan los ojos, como cada vez que haces una travesura)_

_(Solo una pequeña lección, para no subestimar el poder de los libros y la imaginación)_

_(Espero, que no hagas algo similar conmigo…)_

_(Querido, dime una cosa¿te gusta cuando me transformo en gata?)_

_(Solo, si yo no soy un ratón… ¿Por qué…?)_

Wanda soltó una sonora carcajada y no respondió.


End file.
